Can I Trust You?
by BlOnDeFrEaK4EvEr
Summary: AFter losing her mother at a young age, killing her family, and being found by an Uchiha, the very same she was taught to hate. Will she learn to trust and fall in love or has hatred set too deep
1. Chapter 1

**Please go easy on comments, no flames and tell me if anything is spelled wrong.**

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps coming closer; I looked through the bushes I was hiding in and saw a man with hair almost the color of a raven. I shrank back away from the unknown man, but unfortunately I'm only five years old and have very little balance and it doesn't help if I've been abused since my so-called father remarried 3 years ago after my mom was murdered. He heard me fall and looked over the bush and smiled until he saw that I had blood all over me, none of which was mine but he didn't know that.<p>

"Hello there," he said in a gentle voice, "what are you doing out here all alone and covered in blood?" he tried to get closer to me but I jumped just out of his reach. "I won't hurt you. I swear on my life I won't," he was being sincere, "what's your name?"

"M-Mizuki, Mizuki Hara."

"Would you like to come with and live with my family, I'm sure my wife would love another girl around the house," he smiled at me and I felt warmth coming from it.

I looked down and nodded my head, "but I need to get some things, and kinda show you something so you know just what you asked to live with you." He looked confused but said nothing. We walked a mile towards my "clan's" compound.

He saw the blood spattered walls and flinched he was about to stop and asked something but he decided against it and continued to follow me. I walked to the center of the compound where the biggest house is still standing even though it has seen what no one should've.

"You can stay out here or enter this and all the other houses with me. Just be warned, this is the worse house of all of them," I walk right into the foyer and up the stairs to the third floor. "Reveal the secrets to me and whomever else may be in with me," I whispered, the room began to move around my weaponry wall filled with my swords, daggers, fans, and everything else shrank so I could put them all into a bag. I went to my closet to grab my favorite clothes, meaning tank tops, long sleeve shirts, and jeans. I grabbed everything medical wise, including bandages, poisons, antidotes and so on. I grabbed all my money and set back to the second story to get everything from my father and step-mother's room.

Walking over to her dead body I ripped off the necklace she was wearing, as I turned to walk away the man had walked in and said, "you know it's disrespectful to steal from a dead body."

"Try telling her that since she stole this," I held the necklace up, it may have looked like a simple Celtic medallion knot, yet, "it holds so much power that only a Hara could control no mortal would survive using it. She only lived because she never knew how to unlock it."

"Hara means meadow correct?" I nodded my head yes, "and Mizuki means beautiful moon," again I nod my head, "what was your mother's name?"

"I don't know I forget," looking away from him, truth was I did remember it, but it brought back too many painful memories. I walked through every house and took what they no longer needed. Which included their weapons; I knew which weapons were powerful by whether or not they had the family crest on it; those were the ones that could shrink.

We walked through the woods and found his clan's compound, 'I remember that symbol, but why can't I remember where it's from?' _**'Think of your mother sneaking out with you and who she went to meet.' **_I looked around but didn't see anyone but him and that was a female voice.

"Is everything alright, you seem freaked out about something." I shook my head no and continued walking next to him. He looked back at me and whispered, "Maybe she isn't Tsukiko's daughter," to himself.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, as we got closer to the house I could feel the presence of two children and a woman around the same age as my mother should be. I could feel my courage slipping and fear settling in, just like when my father brought "her" home. From that day she made my life a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going back through and changing a few things, but the plot will stay the same. I hope.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Mizuki Hara

Hair/eye color: long silver hair, ice blue eyes change to pure silver when kekkei genkai is activated.

Wardrobe: long sleeve shirts, pants, and flip flops

Personality: easy going, motherly to all who are kind to her, very short temper with a powerful bite when pissed.

Kekkei genkai: Kagetsu Shiryoku- user is able to see everything the moon does, able to tell if someone is lying or not.

* * *

><p>He entered the house and motioned for me to come in also. I walked behind him taking in the house as we were walking to the living room. I looked at a table in the hallway and saw a picture that I hadn't seen in so long, "that's me," I whispered so quietly the man didn't even turn when I stopped.<p>

I stood there for what seemed like hours staring at my mother's long dark lilac hair and her silver eyes. I remember always playing with her hair when she was holding me. I felt tears pricking my eyes as I remembered the day she was killed.

I could feel someone standing behind me and I felt my chakra slipping and start to surround me. "Calm down child, you are safe," came a voice of I'm guessing the man's wife and the woman with her arm around my mother, while holding her son. I turned and looked at her and started to rack my brain for her name, _**'Mina,' **_I looked around, again looking for the voice.

"Are you Mina," I asked after assuring myself that there was no one talking to me and I was hearing things.

"Yes, Mizuki I am," when she smiled at me I automatically cringed. It looked like "her" smile, the same smile she had before she would beat me.

*******Flash Back*******

"Mizuki," my father called out with a light voice sounding worried but covering it with a happy tone, "meet your new mother."

I looked at the woman, if you could call her that, she had stringy brown hair, that looked like yarn glued to her head, flat hazel eyes, and her clothes showed off everything from her broad man like shoulders to her very wide hips. "She's not my mother now, nor will she ever be," I growled out.

She smiled a very sweet smile with a deadly undertone, she came and hugged me and said loudly so my father could hear, "oh aren't you the cutest thing ever, and I promise I will do my best to act like your mother figure," she then whispered in my ear, "if you even dare to disobey me I will beat you." As she let go of me I could see the deadliness become more evident in her eyes, daring me to say something.

I looked to my father a smiled and said, "I hate her, I can already tell she is nothing like mommy, she has to big an ego and the way she looks at you isn't love she only wants your money," my father looked at me appalled and then slapped me.

"What do you mean she isn't looking at me with love she has been telling me since the day I met her three months ago that she loved me from the first time she saw me," he yelled enraged.

My eyes watered but not one tear shed, "fine but I warned you so don't come crying to me when I become head of the clan and you lose all your money," I turned and walked to my room. Later that night she walked in and did what she said she would she beat me not once did I scream, cry, or ask her to stop because I knew she would only hit harder if I did.

*******Flash back end*******

"Mizuki," she asked looking me in the eyes, "what's wrong honey?"

I looked at her eyes even though they were as dark as coal they still had a light coming from them, "your eyes are pretty, a lot prettier than my father's wife. Her eyes were a horrible shade of hazel that sucked out all light around her." She smiled at me, "plus your smile is a lot nicer and it doesn't look like you're about to bite my head off for doing something."

She laughed and said, "for tonight sleep on the couch, we will set the guest bed room up for you tomorrow," she paused for a second, "if that is okay with you."

I smiled a true smile. "Yes, thank you very much."

She went around the house and got me a pillow and blanket, although she knew very well that I wouldn't be sleeping, since it's a full moon. And of course demons don't sleep on full moons, we can't. I walked to the window and sat on the bench in front of it and looked into the moonlight allowing my hair to take in the light and also allow it to show me humanity.

-Time Skip-

The next morning Mina and I were sitting in the kitchen cooking breakfast. When her two boys came in, the younger of the two looked at me with confusion, while the other had the look of recognition, then confusion along with his brother.

"Good morning Madara, Izuna," Mina said still cooking. She then turned. "This is Mizuki, Tsukiko's daughter, Madara you might remember her, Izuna you weren't born yet."

I told them hello, and looked back to the window next to the table. When I looked back over I saw Madara staring at me, "will you stop staring at me please, it's starting to creep me out?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. He was about to turn and walk away but instead he asked. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

I saw Mina almost drop what she was doing so I guessed that he normally didn't do things like this. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Sure, why not. But only if we can train a little also."

*Clang* Mina dropped the pan hearing my answer, and no one but me saw the shock in her eyes, and the smile upon her face showing she was up to something.

-Time Skip-

As we walked around the compound, I kept trying to go to a hill near the lake, but he made me sit on the pier instead.

"Why must we sit on the pier, the hill has a much better view," I asked turning towards him.

"You said you wanted to train, but unless you want to try to burn the entire hill we may want to start over water," he said smirking at me.

I smacked his head lightly, "one don't smirk at me, and two NEVER underestimate my control over the Fire," I stood up and blew a fire ball three times my size. "Told you," I said smiling.

He stood there staring for a couple of seconds before saying, "how the... where did you... huh?"

"When I turned three, I started to sneak out of my house to train. No one ever found out what I was doing," I could see the gears turning in his head, "are you still confused?"

"No I think I understand," he said slowly. "What else can you do?"

"I have a knack for making things grow," I said making a small rose bush grow near us. "And also the fire thing I'm still trying to figure out, but I don't want to be able to use it." 'Should I tell him about my kekkei genkai?' _**'No he will turn you away just like very one else.' **_'Are you sure, he seems different.' _**'Fine tell him if you want to, but don't come crying back to me if he leaves you.' **_

"Madara there is something else also," I said looking away from him.

"What is it," he asked pulling my face up so he could look in my eyes.

"I have a kekkei genkai and it allows me to see anything the moon can see, shows if someone is lying to me or anyone else," I said once again looking away from him.

"Why do you keep turning away from me," he asked.

"I don't want to be hurt again."

"I wont hurt you," he said staring in my eyes. 'Man why does he have to be cute?' **'God hates us.' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a time skip nine years so they are now 15. **

* * *

><p>The years went by, and Mina continually came up with any excuse to get me and Madara closer together. I've been sitting on the pier thinking about that day nine years ago always wondering if I did the right thing and, I think I did.<p>

"What are you thinking about 'Zuki?"

I jumped. "One not nice you know not to sneak up on me." I said lightly hitting his arm, 'asshole'. "But if you must know I'm really thinking of what your mom told me last month at my birthday dinner."

"What did she tell you," he asked sitting down next to me.

I chuckled and said. "She told me that it doesn't matter if she is dead or alive, that she will make sure we get together, and stay together."

He looked at me like I was nuts, and I might be. "She said who do what now?"

I laughed at his confused expression. "You heard me sweetie, and I think she is hell bent on it too."

"You know sometimes I'm afraid of my mother's personality," he said shaking his head. He stood up."Come on let's work on your eyes today."

"Oh no, no, no, today is a relaxation day, we worked on all my eyes techniques yesterday," I said grabbing his hand to pull myself up. "Today we are going on a walk."

"B-," he started but stopped when he saw my glare, "I mean let's go," he said knowing not to fight my glare.

"Good choice, Madara," I said smiling and dragging him along to the outskirts of the compound. I heard him muttering something about me learning to glare from his mom and me needing to stay away from her.

-Time Skip-

"Come on Zuki let's go home," he said trying to pull me back on to the trail.

"Fine, but only if we can watch the sunset," I said with a look of pure determination.

He sighed but said. "Fine we can watch the damn sunset, but we have to go now."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back upon a beaten path instead of my normal running path. We were walking back towards the house when two guys stepped out in front of us. One had long black hair, brown eyes, dark tan skin, and looked to be the same age as us yet, I had never met him, but I could feel Madara stiffen. The other had pearl like eyes, and long dark brown hair, and the air about him showed his arrogance, I knew he was a Hyuga.

"What the fuck do you want Hyuga," I asked with venom dripping from my words.

"Is that anyway to talk to your betrothed," he asked in a forced polite smile.

"You are not my betrothed, any and all deals made between your family and my father and stepmother we ended when they died."

"Actually no they weren't, they signed the paper and made the deal the afternoon they were killed so you are betrothed to him," the other boy said.

"One who the fuck are you, two they didn't leave the house the entire week before they died, and nobody came by the house," I said glaring at both, daring them to make a smartass remark.

"My name is Hashirama Senju, pleasure to meet you Mizuki Ageda," he nodded his head in a greeting.

'1…2…3…4...fuck it.' "My name is not Mizuki Ageda, and it hasn't been since I was six. My name is now and most likely always will be Mizuki Hara, Daughter of Tsukiko Hara," I said in a semi cal voice.

"No as of next year it will be Mizuki Hyuga."

I glared at the pearl eyed boy and said, "over my god damned body will my last name ever be Hyuga, you stuck up little prick."

I walked up to the two boys and said in a calm voice. "You both have the choice of leaving of your own accord or I will kick you both in the right direction. Which will it be," I asked in a deadly voice, and sending them a glare that could rival any Uchiha.

The Senju looked from me to Madara, whom I could only guess he had his sharingan activated, and said, "I'm leaving."

"Why do you have an Uchiha protecting you? The Ageda's hated them," the pearl eyed boy asked.

"I told you I am a Hara. I don't have a problem with the Uchiha clan since they have been nothing but nice to me," I stated in a deadly calm voice.

"Come on Zuki let's go so you can still watch the sunset," Madara said tugging on my arm.

"I'm in no mood to watch the sunset anymore," I whispered. "Let's just go home."

The walk home was quiet and when we got home Mina started to bombard us with questions about why we were home so late, but I just walked upstairs and left Madara to answer them. I was in no mood to be near anybody, I could see everything in my room sharper than normal, sharper than with sharingan. 'Kirara what do you want now?'

_**'Simple my dear I want their blood for pissing you off and I know you want it too.' **_'No, I don't. I'm not a demon, just because you are within my mind that does not mean you are allowed to take over whenever you want.' _**'You think you can control your temptation? It's in your own blood to want another's, so why not just give in.'**_ I took a deep breath, 'Kirara, the day I shed another tear is the day I will take another's life just for their blood.' _**'Bu-**_,' I blocked her out not wanting to lose my temper with her, not after last time, she's the reason I killed them I would've been fine just running away but no, the voice was telling me to kill them.

I walked down the stairs and found Mina in the kitchen. "Mina," I whispered. "I have a problem and I can only think of two ways to get rid of it and both involve me leaving."

"What's wrong, does it have to do with the unwanted meeting between you and the Hyuga and Senju," she asked quickly turning to look at me.

I smiled. "You always know what's wrong, but no it wasn't the meeting it was what they said." She looked at me closely trying to see where I was going, "the Hyuga said that I am his "betrothed" and that as of next year I will be married to him."

"Oh kami, please tell me you didn't do anything rash about it," she said in a pleading manner.

"Well, I told him over my dead body and called him a stuck up prick. Is that considered rash," I asked half hoping it wasn't.

"The over your dead body part isn't but the stuck up prick part might be just a little rash," she chuckled, "but it describes them perfectly."

"Glad I'm not the only one to think so," I said smiling. *BOOOOOM* I looked outside and saw a thunderstorm. "Mina, I'm going for a walk," I said heading towards the door.

"Fine, just be careful," she called out behind me, but I didn't hear.

While I was walking I started to sing,

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
>Hand grenade pins in every line.<br>Throw 'em up and let something shine  
>Going out of my fucking mind.<br>Filthy mouth, no excuse  
>Find a new place to hang this noose.<br>String me up from atop these roofs  
>Knot it tight so I won't get loose.<br>Truth is you can stop and stare  
>Run myself out and no one cares.<br>Dug the trench out laid down there  
>With a shovel up out of reach somewhere<br>Yeah, someone pour it in  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again.<br>Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in,<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper, just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper, just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out digging deeper, just to throw it away  
>just to throw it away, just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out

Go stop the show  
>Choppy words and a sloppy flow.<br>Shotgun opera lock and load  
>Cock it back and then watch it go.<br>Mama help me I've been cursed  
>Death is rolling in every verse.<br>Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
>Can't contain him he knows he works.<br>Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
>Doesn't matter how hard I try.<br>Half the words don't mean a thing  
>And I know that I won't be satisfied.<br>So why try ignoring hi-," I heard someone behind me and I stopped singing. "Who's there," I yelled out.

"Calm down Zuki, it's just me don't freak out," I turned and saw Madara, or someone who looked like Madara.

"Tomo kenzan metsuki," I whispered **(a/n it means all seeing eyes)**. I saw his chakra levels and they were lower than they should be, and his levels were completely full. "You are not Madara. So who the fuck are you, you are nowhere near strong enough to be him," I said in a calm voice.

"What are you talking about lov-," he got cut off by a kunai nicking his cheek.

"You just screwed yourself over by saying that, he only calls me Zuki nothing else you stupid Hyuga," I said punching him in the face. "I suggest you leave or I will kill you."

"I'll leave for now, but you haven't seen the last of me or my clan," he said running back through the trees.

I stood still in the rain, feeling it run down my face, trying to think of what to do. _**'Kill them!'**_ 'Kirara shut up this is not the time that will be a last resort only. Maybe Mina can help.' I ran home to ask Mina what to do, but the only thing she told me was to think it out and do what would be safest and easier for me. 'How about this,' I thought making Kirara's ears perk up now fully listening. 'Next time I shed a tear because of a man I will let you have your fun with the Hyuga and Senju clans.' **'I like that.' **'Of course you do.'


	4. Chapter 4

**I still need A few O.C.s if you don't mind me borrowing them I need their name, hair/eye color, personality, and anything special please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>I checked the mirror one last time my butt length hair was in a loose bun with pieces of hair curled and hanging down, my eyes looked more silver than blue in the light and, I was in dark green dress , the right came to my mid-thigh and cut down to my left knee. The only down side of the dress, it showed almost every scare I have.<p>

"Hey Madara," I said opening the door of my, yes my, house. "Why are you late, you're never late," I asked hugging him. I looked him over to make sure that he was okay; he just made the treaty thing with the Senju.

"I had to pick up these," he pulled flowers out from behind his back, "I thought you would like something to brighten your house when I can't and, you look great," he said smiling.

"Glad to know you can still smile at me, but is there another reason you got the flowers," I asked kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the flowers to put them in a vase.

"Hmmm, I don't know our three month anniversary."

"And Mina said you would forget," I said laughing. "Come on let's eat," I took him to the dining room where everything was set up.

-Time Skip-

"That was an amazing dinner, Mizuki," he said holding me in his lap as we sat on the couch.

"You staying the night," I asked facing into his chest.

"Yes, is that okay," he mumbled into my head.

"Yeah, of course," I stood up, "but I'm going to go take a shower."

"Are we sharing the bed?"

I looked at him, "What do you think," I shook my head.

"Just asking," he said grabbing my waist, "I'll see you when you get out of the shower," he smirked and kissed my neck.

"Behave until I get out of the shower," I said dangerously.

-Time Skip (next morning)-

I curled into the warmth next to me in my bed, 'what the fuck why is there someone in my bed with me, wait never mind,' I thought smiling like an idiot. _**'Did you really forget, you stupid girl?' **_'Shut up, do you blame me for being just a little out of it this morning after last night?' _**'Actually no, I don't, so for once I will shut up for now.' **_'Thank you.'

I stared at his face for a couple of minutes, about to go back to sleep, when there was a knock on the door. "What the fuck?"

I grabbed a T-shirt and shorts, getting dressed on my way to the door, 'god who the fuck goes to somebody's house and 8:00 in the damn morning uninvited?' _**'Good question hun, but we are about to find out.' **_'No shit Sherlock,' I thought growling.

I opened the door and barely suppressed a growl, "what do you want Hyuga?"

"To simply take you to your trial for killing your clan," he said.

"My clan was killed before I was born, you must be talking about my father's clan," I said in a lazy manner.

"You still have their last name, Mizuki Ageda," he was trying to piss me off.

I could feel Madara getting up so I just had to control myself for another minute or two. "My name hasn't been Mizuki Ageda in a very long time, and I do remember telling you that my name is Mizuki Hara," I said slowly, like I was talking to a little kid.

"Zuki, who's at the door," I turned my head to Madara, who was still half asleep.

"It's just some trash, that's all baby," I said reaching up to rub his bed head.

"I am not 'just some trash' I am a Hyuga for kami's sake," he growled out.

Madara looked at him and said, well growled, "leave this compound and leave my beautiful moon alone," at that he hugged my waist tighter and slammed the door in his face. He turned and looked at me, "you are lucky I could feel even the minute change in your chakra.

"No, he was. The only reason I didn't hurt him by time you came down, was because I felt you get up and because I knew he was egging me on so I would attack him, and get myself in trouble with them. And technically because I still have to married to him they could try me and they would find me guilty as to save them trouble," I started to lose control of my temper. I turned and walked upstairs to my room, I closed and locked my door and even the Madara knew not to bug me when the door is locked.

'_**Call down child, you know he only does this because he cares about you,' **_Kirara said trying to calm me down. 'I don't care, he has no right to be controlling of me and he knows that.' I started to pace my room, 'maybe I should do what I decided acouple of months ago.' **_'I vote yes to that one.' _**'Shut it Kirara, this isn't your choice its mine.' I continued to pace my room, slowly tears started to form in my eyes and finally one fell, everything I had worked so hard to keep sadness at bay went down the drain.

-Later that week-

"Dammit Madara, no, I'm sick and tired of you being so fucking controling," I yelled at the top of my lungs. This is the third time this week he "protected" me from something, monday it was the Hyuga, wednsday it was one of my horses **(a/n she has 2), **and today, saturday, he stoped me from jumping off a clift, normally that would be good, but it was into a lake six or seven feet below.

"Sorry for caring," he growled at me.

"You pretty much called me weak on monday, wednsday you for some reason thought that I was going to fall off of Persephone, when I always train standing on her back, and today you really thought I was jumping to my death, well here is news to you I wasn't," I practically snarled at him. He stepped away from me, "what shocked that I have a breaking point with you, shocked that I will yell at you in public, or shocked that I can take care of my fucking self?"

"N-," I cut him off. "Those were rhetorical questions," I growled and walked away from him. I stopped and faced him, suddenly calming down. "I'm leaving, I still love you, but I'm leaving. I made a deal with Kirara and because of you I lost, you made me cry so I lost. Happy,"I asked holding back the tears that threatened to fall. I turned and ran home and every thing after was history I killed a fourth of the Hyugas and let Kirara have her "fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Those that are reading this thanks and thank you to those who leave me reviews. O.C.'s will start to invade soon and thank you to DemontaDark for letting me use your OC.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Hitomi Hara

Hair: Black hair as dark as a raven's feathers

Eyes: Bluish silver

Kekkei Genkai: Same as her mother Mizuki

Name: Ryuu Hara

Hair: Silver with a blue tint

Eyes: Dark blue

Kekkei Genkai: Same as her mother

I lay in my bed half asleep, the entire house is quiet, "finally," I whispered knowing my kids, Hitomi and Ryuu, just fell back asleep, "now please stay asleep till morning," I pleaded to no one. I love them very much, and I don't care how old they get, when they are sick they are just as tiring as they were when they were first born, 'that was a hectic time.' _**'What was? When your little monsters were born,' **_she asked with a cruel smile, well for her it was a kind smile. 'One yes when they were born, and two they are not little monsters…yet, just wait till they find Kuro and Hana.' _**'Shit, if they are as bad as you then we may have a problem.' **_'You think.'

I sat up and leaned against the wall next to my bed. "I miss you so much Madara, I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stay. I wish I could go back to the day when I first met the damn Senju and Hyuga, so I could stop this before it all started, or go and warn my mom about my father and the woman who killed her, but I know I cannot do that," I was talking to the wind, or so I thought.

"Mommy? Who is Madara and why do you want to go change the past," I looked up and saw my 15 year old daughter, Hitomi.

"Madara is your and Ryuu's father. I left because he started to be controlling, and you know I don't like that, I want to change it so that I can get rid of my problem before it began."

"What was the problem," she asked looking up at me with her blue eyes pleading for me to answer.

I sighed, "my father and stepmother decided that I needed to have an arranged marriage to a clan that could control me, the Hyuga's, so if I had the chance I wish I had either killed my father and his clan earlier or killed off the Hyuga's that very same day. Which is what Kirara wanted me to do," I said looking out the window.

"Who the hell is Kirara," my son, Hitomi's twin, Ryuu asked, with Hitomi nodding her head in agreement.

"One, don't curse until you turn twenty, and two, she is my inner demon. You both will deal with your inner demons in a few years, but I won't be able to help you with them," I explained to them.

"Ma, why can't you help us, and how do we know when we get them," Ryuu asked laying his head in my lap.

"Sweetie, it's because it's a maturity test, kinda sorta, and you already have them they just haven't made themselves known yet, in order to get them on your side you have to be able to face every bad thing you've ever done," I said rubbing his head.

"What do you mean," Hitomi asked in an accusing tone.

"I mean they will try and turn you against everything you believe in; by saying you are subconsciously heading that direction, and all that jazz. The only reason I didn't go to my dark side is because I had your father and his mom, dad, and brother there for me whether they knew it or not." They gave me a look that screamed, 'you have gone crazy.' "Alright you two get up, time to go take care of the horses, and please put on jeans not shorts," I called out behind them as they ran to get dressed.

-Time Skip-

"Persephone," I called out, "Thunder, Kenta, Rina." They came trotting up to us each going to their perspective person. I saw a shadow come from the woods and pushed my kids behind me facing the figure in front of me, "who are you," I asked.

"I'm Demonta," she croaked out. Her clothes were all torn like she had been running through the woods for a couple of days, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Are you okay? What happened to you," I asked walking to her, she flinched back, "I won't hurt you." I bent down to see her face, "I can help you," I whispered.

"No, you can't," she whispered, then a spark came into her eyes and she yelled, "NO ONE CAN HELP, YOU PEOPLE SAY YOU CAN, YET WHAT HAPPENS YOU-," she stopped mid sentence passing out from exhaustion.

I looked the girl over she looked fairly young, about 17 or 18, but it was hard to tell with how skinny she was. Her hair was black shoulder length with a bang that covers her left eye. Her bang was crimson red while the tips of her hair were dark purple. I swear her eyes looked like a bright purple, yet they were also dark with flecks of something like silver. I shook my head and said, "you two feed the horses and start brushing Kenta and Rina, I'll brush the other two later." I picked the girl up the best I could without reopening closed up cuts and walked the 200 yards back to the house.

I laid her on the couch heading toward the kitchen to get a wet rag, and getting bandages from the bathroom. I wiped the blood and grim from her face, then moving to her arms and legs, bandaging what needed to be bandaged. I went and rinsed the rag and got bowl of cool water, I placed the rag in the water then rang it out and placed it upon her head. 'I think she is an orphan produced by the war, the damn war that destroys everything.' _**'Be glad that this house is hidden, or we would all be in danger.' **_'We are always in danger, but if a person needs shelter badly enough,' I looked at the girl not finishing my thought. _**'Isn't that how we found this place, wandering around you about to burst, and what do you know we find an old run down house with a stable.' **_'Yeah that's how we found it and the rest is history just like everything else that involves me,' I thought laughing silently.

-Time Skip-

It was nearly lunch time when she woke up. She tried to roll off the couch quietly, but stopped when she saw me standing at the window looking out into the field, "I wouldn't suggest getting up yet."

"Why not," she asked sitting up, wincing when she put weight on her right arm.

"That's why," I said in a condescending tone, walking over and helping her sit up. "Stay," I said sending her a warning glance when I walked into the kitchen to get her water, pain killers, and of course food. I walked back into the room with a tray that held on it a glass of water, two pills, and my special ramen. She looked at the food with the eye of a critic. "Eat, it will make you feel better," I said in a flat tone.

She looked from the food, to the pills, to me, then back at the food, "thank you," she said then took a bite. She looked back to the pills, "do I have to take them?"

"Do you want to keep the pain in your arms, legs, and stomach areas plus miscellaneous cuts you got from running," I asked in a knowing voice. She shook her head no, "then take them and eat the ramen you need food to get better," I turned and started to walk outside. "Hitomi will lend you some clothes and help you anyway needed, within a certain extent," I said walking outside.

I walked towards the stable looking for Thunder so I could brush him. "Thunder," I called out, "where are you?" I heard the sound of hoofs hitting the ground and turned about to smile thinking it was Thunder and Persephone. What I saw was worse shinobi started to pool around my land not even noticing me, they headed towards my house all with deadly auras coming off them. I growled and activated my sharingan, "step away from my house, because I will kill you if you harm anything around here."

They all laughed not noticing the black chakra seeping out around me, nor the change in my eyes. "What can you do, you're just a kid and by the looks of it you can't even fight," one yelled out. "Look she's shaking in fear, maybe we should just kill her and put her out of her misery."

I cracked my knuckles and my back, every crack and pop echoed against the trees, "do you want to rethink that last statement," I asked with venom dripping from my voice, and a cruel and heartless smirk upon my lips. They stood up straight, shocked at how I sounded. They then looked at my eyes and around me they all took an involuntary step back, but one stepped forward and glared at me.

"Who are you," the man growled out.

"Mom, why are you-," Hitomi stopped mid-sentence when someone put a kunai to her neck, her eyes begging for me to do something.

"Hitomi, do what ever Hana is telling you to do listen to her now deal with the arguments later," I said in a final tone. I saw her eyes harden and change into a bright silver, with three green spots. 'This ought to be good.' **_'I agree, I think she has been trying to talk to Hana since you brought it up this morning,' _**knowing I was confused, **_'she didn't seemed shocked that you told her to use her.' _**'Oh, good point.' I watched them men around her fall to the ground all with a vine around their walked over to me her eyes slowly going back to her bluish silver eyes, although there were still green flecks. We both looked at the men dead, dying, or those in shock, all of them trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"You never answered my question, girl," the same man asked.

"My name is Mizuki," his eyes widened, "whats wrong, name sound familiar?"

"I-Is your last name," he gulped, "H-hara?"

"Mom, why does he know our last name? I thought you said anyone who knew it would be dead now because of the wars," Ryuu asked from the front door his eyes blazing with sharingan.

"One, yes my last name is Hara," I said with authority, "two, everyone who knew me I either killed or left without any notification to them, and three, when the hell where you going to tell me you got your fahter's Kekkei Genkai," I asked accusingly **(a/n is that a word?) **towards my son.

The entire field stood at a stand still untill we heard a yell from the door, it was Demonta. She stood there her hair flaring around her, I could see her calculating all of them, "leave the one you were talking to for me to kill, I have a few questions for him."

"No problem," i looked to my kids, "you remember how to fight hand to hand right," they nodded their heads, "good, let's take care of them then."

Not even 5minutes later the entire field was littered with blood and bodies, Demonta standing over the one from earlie, about to kill him when he said, "if you are the Mizuki I've heard about, answer me this. Why did you leave Madara?"

I walked over to him, leaned down and whispered in his ear, "he changed in a bad way and became controling, treating me like an object, not a person. I still love him and always will, but I couldn't, wouldn't be treated like an object to be to be controled and protected again." I looked back a Demonta, "kill him and then leave his body all of them will be gone within an hour."

I walked back towards the house feeling like someone was watching me, later I would find out there wasn't one but two people watching me, one of whom I never wanted to see again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry it took so long to update, I only own Mizuki, Ryuu, Hitomi the demons and horses...and plot. Demonta belongs to DemontaDark. Please review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It took about a week for the last trace of blood to fade away, but when you cross a certain path you can still smell the blood and hear the silent screams calling along the wind, for help that will never come. You can feel them pulling at your soul trying to save themselves, yet the more you ignore them, the harder they try, until finally they give up, and when they give up they never try again.

I stared into the barren cabinets, searching for the food that wasn't there. 'Goddess I don't want to go food shopping in Amegakure.' _**'Defiantly not during the war, you and I both know what it does to that village,' **_Kirara thought solemnly. 'What the war finally get rid of your love of blood?' _**'No, but it is disturbing to think of all the blood of the innocent being shed in that village, and every other village alike, children being robbed of a happy childhood. No one deserves that, not even the idiots who started the war.' **_'I know, but it will all be over soon.' "I hope," I said turning to look out into the flowerbed next to the kitchen.

"Hope what," Demonta and Hitomi asked, quite literally popping out of nowhere.

"Holy shit, where did you two come from?"

"Yo momma, that's where."

"Oh yeah."

I looked at them and shook my head, "Why do I put up with all of you?"

"Because you love us mom," now Ryuu said, it being his turn to pop out of nowhere.

"Dammit, stop that," I said in a stern tone, trying to keep a straight face, "now we have to go to Amegakure, to get food."

"You don't sound happy about that Mizuki-san," Demonta pointed out.

"Don't add the –san or anything else. And no I'm not happy, Ame gets hit the hardest during every war there is," I said solemnly.

"When are we leaving," Hitomi asked in a good mood.

"Five minutes, go get ready and wear actual shoes," I said. I called out, "And grab my special weapons, we may need them."

-Time Skip-

We walked to the edge of the village and could already smell the decaying flesh mixing with the smell of rain, we all fought the urge to gag, "Stay close I don't want to lose you here."

"Don't have to say that twice," Ryuu mumbled.

We walked down the main road heading towards the shopping district, passing by the people suffering. I looked down an alley and saw a little puppy, "aww, hey little fella," I said picking him up.

"CHIBI!" I heard someone yell, I saw a girl with blue hair run past the alley.

"Hey, little girl is this your puppy," I called out to her, she turned and nodded her head like a bobble head. "Here," I said holding the dog towards her, she nervously took him back, "what's your name," I asked in a soft voice, I could feel the others looking at me like I was nuts, and I might be.

She looked like she wasn't going to answer, but said timidly, "Konan, and he's not just mine he's my friend Nagato's."

"Where is he?"

"With Yahiko, probably looking for food," she said sadly.

Before I could say anything Hitomi came up and said, "mom, can we buy them food too, I'll give them my share since they need it more than I do."

"You're not giving up your food, but yes we will buy them food," Konan looked up about to say something but I cut her off, "I am getting you three, err four, food, you need it."

"Where do you live," Demonta asked.

"In a small shack, I can show you where it is," she answered quietly.

"I'll be able to find you after I get food, I can follow your chakra."

"Okay if you say so," she said in a disbelieving tone.

"Konan trust her we will find you, you can trust us, and if not us, trust her, she will find you," Demonta said standing up for me.

"How about this Ryuu will come with you since he didn't really want to go shopping, he just wanted civilization."

"You call this civilization," she asked in a chocked voice.

"Compared to where we live anything can be considered civilization if there are people," Ryuu said depressingly.

"Oh shush," I said hitting his head lightly.

-Time Skip-

"Think we got enough food," Demonta asked.

"I think so now let's go find, never mind I see him," I said spotting Ryuu standing behind a shack.

He waved us over and walked towards us, "three ninjas from Kahona are here, two of them seem nice, but one reminds me of a snake." Looking back towards the shack we all saw them, "the other man said he would stay and help them, while the snake said to kill them, and the woman didn't say anything."

"I'm heading over and giving them the small amount of food I bought them." I walked over to the group with a bag of food in my hand. "Konan," I said quietly spotting the blue haired child.

"H-hello, Mizuki," she said.

"Here," I handed her the food, "it should get you three through a couple of weeks," I looked at the three leaf nins, "why are you giving me looks like that?"

"We've never seen someone from here willingly give their food up, because of how much it costs," the girl said looking behind me.

"Hey, come on, get over here you three," I said calling towards my kids. "These are my kids, only two are actually mine. This is Hitomi," I said pointing to my right, "Ryuu," he nodded his head, "and Demonta," she nodded, but stepped behind me a little, "and my name is Mizuki."

"Hello Mizuki, my name is Jiraiya that is Tsunade," he pointed to the blonde, "and that is Orochimaru."

"Ryuu, you were right he does look like a snake, and not a good one either," Hitomi and Demonta muttered.

I stifled a laugh and hit their heads, "behave you two or you're shovelin' manure tonight," they shut up right quick. "Now, "I said looking at Orochimaru, "I heard that you wanted to kill them to spare them the cruelty of the world," he looked shocked.

"Who told you that sweetie," he asked in a slimy voice.

"One, my 15 year old son told me what you said, and two, **don't call me sweetie**," me and Kirara growled out, they took a step back.

"Mom calm down, and tell Kirara that me and Kuro said to shut up," Ryuu said quietly so only I could hear.

"Easier said than done." I turned to Konan noticing the other two boys, "what are your names?"

"My name is Nagato," the red head said.

"And I'm Yahiko," the other boy said.

"Where are you from, you look familiar," Tsunade said.

"I was origianally from the area that is now Kahona, I left before it became a village," I said biting my tongue.

"Why did you leave," Jiraiya asked.

I started to laugh, "simple, I got in an...argument with the Hyuga's and Senju's," I said trying to choose the right words.

Tsunade stared in shock, "y-you can't be The Mizuki Hara, can you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with school work, but I'm done for now and will try to update as soon as possible.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**There may be some OOCness, and I'm only half sorry about that, because otherwise it wouldn't work.**

* * *

><p>"I can and I am," I said smiling. Tsunade grabbed her partners' arms and started to step away from us, "don't worry Tsunade, my problem with the Senju and the Hyuga ended that night." I turned to the three kids, "if you ever need help just whisper my name, I'll show." I turned and started to walk away then said, "and by the way, if any more Kahona ninjas come around my house or my property, we will have some very big problems," with a warning undertone.<p>

"Thank you."

"Huh," I asked turning and facing the boys.

"Thank you, for finding Chibi and giving him to Konan, and for getting us food, most people wouldn't do any of those things," the boy, Yahiko said.

"Don't thank me, because someday you will do the same for another child or even other children," I turned yet again, motioning to my kids to follow, nodding to the three Kahona ninjas and ran.

-Time Skip-

"Hitomi and Demonta you two put things up in the kitchen, Ryuu and I will go out and feed the horses," I said unlocking the door and letting the girls in, and heading out to the stable.

"Mom, why is there two people watching us from the woods," Ryuu asked.

I motioned for him to be quiet and I listened to the wind as it softly flowed across my skin, searching for the people he feels, "I found them, one of them feels like I used to be really close to him." My eyes widened slightly realizing who it was, "shit."

"Mom, what is it," Ryuu asked worriedly.

I pushed him into the stable door, "not a what, a who, go in the stable let Persephone and Thunder out then take care of Kenta and Rina," he did as I told him without question. "Madara, how the hell did you find me," I asked suddenly appearing behind him.

"Good to know you still remember me, Zuki," he said in a smooth voice.

"How could I ever forget you," I asked showing my teeth, "**how could we ever forget what you said and did,**" Kirara said hanging the guilt we knew he had over his head. He took a step away, "don't forget my temper, Madara."

"This is the girl you told us about?"

"**She doesn't even look that strong."**

"Trust me, she is much stronger than she looks," Madara said watching me closely. "Who are the kids," he asked, with a slight glare.

"Hitomi and Ryuu are mine, and they are twins. Demonta kinda just showed up, and even though it started a little rough, she is like my child also," I said staring straight into his eyes.

"What happened to you saying you would always love me," he breathed into my ear, making me want to shiver.

"Noth-," I got cut off by a quick yet loud screech.

"Mom, we can't find the stitching thread," Demonta called out.

I stood confused for a second then called, "it's under Ryuu's bathroom sink, but I wouldn't go in there. Just get the roll of bandages and bring it out here and I'll wrap up whatever you two hurt."

"What makes you think we hurt something," Hitomi asked holding her arm behind her back."

"Hitomi, I smell the blood. What did you do," I asked turning my back on Madara and walked over to her.

"She was being a genius and tried to put the dried leaves in the cabinet but it was closed and she shot her hand through the glass," Demonta said laughing.

"Hitomi, glad to know you take after your father when it comes to getting hurt. Demonta, glad you have a weird sense of humor like the rest of us," I said grabbing the rag and bandages.

"So, who's in the two guys behind you, and why does one look kinda like me," Hitomi asked wincing when I tightened the wrap.

"Demonta, go get Ryuu then I'll explain," I added, "and hurry." I motioned for the men to come over, "wait a minute and I'll explain," I said before they could ask any questions.

"What did you need," Ryuu asked walking behind Demonta, tracking manure with him.

"Ryuu, Hitomi, this is your father Madara Uchiha. Madara, meet your son and daughter," I said silently laughing at all of their faces.

"What the fuck? How are they my kids?"

"Don't ask her that she will go into great detail, just like she did when we asked how our horses were born," Ryuu said.

"Goddess that was disgusting."

Demonta looked confused, "should I be glad I don't know how she explained it?"

"Yes," me, Hitomi, Ryuu, and Madara answered.

"I remember that discussion, that was faintly disturbing," Madara said.

"I remember it too, and I remember you wouldn't go near the stable for weeks after that," I said smiling in victory.

"Okay off that topic, that's not what I meant. What I meant was why didn't you ever tell me," he asked and for a second I could've sworn I saw sadness.

"I left, remember," I said with a little sadness, "I had to leave, get away before I lost everything. Plus, I didn't know I was pregnant until two months after," I looked away.

'**Child calm down he is sad enough for the two of you,' **Kirara thought kindly. 'It's not that, it's that I actually hurt him by not telling him.'

I looked at Hitomi and she got the hint, "alright, Ryuu, Demonta, and-," she stopped and pointed to the other man with Madara, "who are you?"

"Zet**su**," came the reply.

"Cool name," she said smiling. "Okay so me, Ryuu, Demonta, and Zetsu will be going inside. No killing or maiming each other, and we will be back later," she dragged all of them inside.

I turned to Madara, "come on, let's go for a ride," I said motioning to Persephone and Thunder. "Do you remember how to ride bareback?"

"Kind of," he said slowly.

I locked my fingers together and said, "put your left foot in my hands and then jump and swing your right leg over. Good," I jumped onto Persephone's back, "Thunder, go easy on him."

I nugded Persephone,so she would start walking, and looked back at Madara and saw him still having problems. I grabbed her mane and turned her towards Madara. "Need help?"

"Yes."

"Here grab his mane, and it works if you sit in the dip," I said laughing at his uneasiness, "okay now lightly nudge him to get him to walk." Persephone started to walk next to him, "okay now, nudge harder to speed up to a trot."

He looked at me, "you never did answer my question," he stopped both horses.

"I was about to but Hitomi hurt hersalf, like normal," I said looking at the sky. "I told you before I left that I would always love you," I looked in his eyes, "but we are to different to be together right now," I was holding back tears that threatened to fall.

"Why are we so different though," he asked moving closer.

"Because, you want power and to have everyone under your control, I don't. All I want is for the wars to stop and people finally know what peace is."

He got off Thunder and pulled me off Persephone, "you forgot one thing, Mizuki," he looked me in the eyes, "I want you to be with me."

I looked in his eyes and saw that he really did love me, "give me a few more years, when my kids leave then maybe I'll come back to you."

"Can I still come and visit you?"

"Yes," I said smiling, "now lets actually go for a ride." We hopped back on our horse and after re-explaining how to make Thunder to go faster we were off

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I shall love you forever if you do.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom, where are you going?"

"To travel," I said staring into my bag. After the war ended something told me I had to go, but I couldn't leave my kids.

"That doesn't tell us where."

"Hitomi, Demonta," I said looking them both in the eyes, "I have to go, Ryuu did it first and he found happiness outside of here along with love. I know you two will be fine and," I could feel myself getting choked up, "there is someone out there for both of you go find them, then find me again when you get confused, because trust me you will," I grabbed my bag and hugged them both, "just don't do what Ryuu did," I said letting a tear drop remembering how far my son fell.

I whistled for Persephone, "good girl," I said petting her mane. I hopped on her back and we took off galloping in the wind, headed towards Kahona, "time to go and set some things straight."

"_This ought to be very interesting, Lady Hara."_

"Persephone shush, you won't be the one to see this either, Kirara will be," I said smiling.

"**You called,"** Kirara said jumping into my lap in her mini fox form.

"Kinda, I just mentioned your name, but thank you for saving me the trouble of trying to call you when we get in the village," I said laughing at her inability to stay standing. "Just sit down," I pulled her closer so she could lie down and not fall off.

"**How long until we get there?"**

"About another hour or two," I said looking at the sun. Thinking about Ryuu and how he went and became a Jashinist, just because he was promised immortality if he killed people for his stupid god.

"**How long until you think he realizes that he was already immortal?"**

"_When he sees his mom again in a few years,"_ we both gave her a confused look so she clarified, _"you will see him again within five or six years."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay if you say so," I gave her a disbelieving look.

-Time Skip-

"Alright, Persephone, you can go run through the woods just don't get caught. Kirara, you and I will go inside the village," I said sliding off Persephone's back. We walked to the gates of the village and almost walked in until a guard stopped us.

"Hey do you have your papers?"

I quickly thought of a solution, "I was attacked on my way here and lost the bag that had them in there."

He looked at me suspiciously, "who attacked you?"

"Ninja from Amegakure."

"Come on you need to talk to the Hokage," he said grabbing my arm, or trying to.

"Don't touch me, I will follow because I have nowhere else to go," I slapped his hand away. He glared at me, "oh that's so scary," I said sarcastically, "that doesn't scare me, not much does. Now lead the way," I said motioning for him to start walking.

"What's your name," he looked at Kirara, "and hers?"

"My name is Hikari, no last name, and her name is Kirara," I said with an all too real looking fake smile. 'Where did Hikari come from,' I asked myself. I looked to Kirara silently asking if she said the name, she shook her head 'no'. 'Hmm, maybe I just heard it one day while traveling.' Kirara shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are you from," he asked as the silence got awkward.

"The grass village," I said looking away faking the air of being ashamed.

He looked at me warily.

-Time Skip-

"Why did you bring her here we don't need the war to start again, because of them following some girl," some snotty ass secretary was yelling at the man who brought me to the hokage's office.

I had enough so I walked over the woman and said, "it's not going to start a war just by letting me in this village, when I was younger it might've stopped a major fight that changed this village, and nobody followed me. So one get the stick out your ass and tell the Hokage that there is a woman with valuable information out here," I said glaring at her.

She nodded her head yes, looking at me with fear in her eyes. She ran to go inform the Hokage, the guard turned to me, "I've never seen someone make her shut up that fast," he said looking at where she once sat.

"I have that effect on people," I said smiling. **'Smooth move,"** Kirara thought. 'Hell yeah.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm having problems coming up with ideas lately. And I need an idea of how to get her to meet back up with Hitomi and Demonta in a couple of chapters any and all ideas would be much appreciated.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so it has been a long time since I have looked at this story and I tried my hardest to make everything flow. Please tell me if anything seems out of whack to you. Also, it is almost one in the morning and I couldn't sleep so this is the product of that. Enjoy! :)**

I stood in front of the Hokage's desk and told him all my "valuable" information. He stopped me every few sentences with a comment or a question, so instead of something that should've taken twenty minutes at tops took an hour. I finally got to leave and I started looking for the Uchiha compound. Kirara was walking next to me and suddenly took off running.

I started chasing after her. "Kirara, where are you going?" I yelled almost losing her. I lost her around a turn, but when I got around it I saw that she had tackled a man. "Oh my. I am so sorry about her. She didn't hurt you did she." I offered a hand to help him up.

Surprisingly he took it. "I'm fine." He looked up and I saw his eyes.

"You're an Uchiha?" I asked, now knowing why Kirara chased him.

"Why?"

"I was actually looking for the compound I need to speak with the head of the Uchiha Clan. I need to fix something from the past." I decided to at least tell the truth to him.

He looked me over and motioned for me to follow him. I stayed three steps behind him and followed him to the far corner of the village. "How long have the Uchihas been forced to live in the corner of the village seperated from everyone else?"

"Since the second Hokage." He said sounding a little mad that I brought it up. (a/n I don't know if this is true or not, just go with it.)

"Well that's fucked up." I mumbled. He nodded in agreement, I think.

*Time skip*

"Why won't he speak to me?" I asked fairly pissed off.

"Because you are a woman." He said.

"Tell him to say that to my fucking face and see what happens." I said and pointed him back towards where he came from. A couple of minutes later the guy came back out with the Head Uchiha.

"My name is Fagaku Uchiha."

"My name is Mizuki Hara. Now, you and I need to talk and you don't even dare saying you wont talk to me because I am a female, I will puch you and you will most likely end up in the hospital." I smiled. "Understood?"

He stared at me for a few minutes my smile never leaving my face, because I knew I won. "Follow me." He said turning and walking into I'm assuming his house.

I followed him into the kitchen and sat down. "You have a beautiful home Fagaku-san."

"Thank you. Now, tell me why does your name sound familiar and what information do you have." He said getting straight to bussiness.

"Because I've been here before, just before your time. I was here when Madara was in charge, I was the one who killed a fourth of the Hyugas." I smiled as he looked slightly taken a back.

"That explains why the Hyugas aren't fond of us." Fagaku said shaking his head.

"Well that and Madara probably did something after I left knowing him." I laughed.

"Father, who is she?" I looked over at the door way and say a boy, maybe five or six years old.

"She is Mizuki Hara." He said looking at his son.

"You ever wanna scare a Hyuga tell them you know me they will most likely be freaked out, at least a little bit." I said giggling. I looked out the window. "Crap. I have to go, I may come back and visit another day." I turned to leave, but stopped. "What's your name?"

"Itachi." he said.

"Well Itachi if you ever need anything just say my name and I'll be there for you." I smiled and left the house.

As I leaving the compound I looked at how much everything had changed since I had last seen the inside of the Uchiha compound. I the houses are still the same size, but now they look more ornate and clustered together. 'I am going to have a major headache by time this is over with.' **'You and me both sister.'** 'Shush Kirara.'

**Thanks for reading please leave a review and tell how it is. **


End file.
